1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared-ray sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-100796) discloses a diffusion-type (planar-type) image sensor. Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-144278) discloses a mesa-type image sensor.